


Never Heard from Again

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about what happened to Lori Colson and her sexual harassment suit against Denny Crane. David E Kelley owns everybody, I own no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Heard from Again

Denny and Alan were sipping scotch and puffing cigars while quietly enjoying each other’s company when Shirley strode out onto the balcony.  She marched straight to the parapet, turned around and positioned herself directly between the two men.  She crossed her arms, looked from one to the other and announced, “I just had the most interesting conversation with Blinky.” 

Denny said, “Who?” 

Shirley stared at him and replied, “Blinky, the attorney who was handling Lori Colson’s sexual harassment case against you?  Anyway, she just called me to say that Lori has decided not to pursue the case.” 

Alan perked up upon hearing that.  “That’s good news, Denny!” 

Denny sipped his drink and grinned, “I knew I’d win.  Denny Crane!” 

Shirley continued, “That was not the most interesting thing she said.  She said that Lori decided to accept employment at a law firm in her hometown of Omaha, Nebraska.  She had asked Blinky to tender her resignation.  She’s already left the state.”  

Denny was stunned.  “Really?  How odd.”  

Shirley reached for Alan’s glass and took a sip, “Yes, I thought it was all a little _abrupt_ myself.  Alan, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about her sudden departure, would you?” 

Alan looked at Shirley with wide eyes, “Lori and I didn’t have the type of relationship that would cause her to confide in me.” 

Shirley handed him back his glass and said, “Lori and I _did_ and I had to hear about this from her lawyer.  She’s already dropped her Massachusetts phone number and the recording states her new number is unlisted so I can’t get in touch with her.  I just figured that given your, shall we say, fluid ethics, you might know something about this.” 

Alan replied, “Shirley, I can’t speak to any of this.  I’m just as surprised that she’s in Omaha as you and Denny are.”  Shirley glared at both of them, started to say something else then, shrugged her shoulders and walked off the balcony, through Denny’s office and out his door.

Denny studied Alan for a minute before he asked, “Alan, _do_ you know why Lori dropped the case and left town?” 

Alan stared at the Boston skyline, and then said, “Denny, if I _did_ know why Lori left town, do you really think I would compromise you by telling you?” 

Denny examined the liquid in his glass, looked at Alan and said softly, “You really do love me.”   


End file.
